


Пять стадий

by LRaien



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Humor, Developing Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash, Ебала я канон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Джеймс прошёл через охуевание, охуение, забивание хуя и сосание хуя, короче, через четыре из пяти стадий принятия собственной гомосексуальности по его персонально-трикстерской версии.
Relationships: James Jesse/Hartley Rathaway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Пять стадий

**Author's Note:**

> Избирательная память автора на канон: Джесси Джеймс из комиксов, Хартли немножко (очень) Сидабовский, потому что потому.

Окей, Джеймс прошёл через охуевание, охуение, забивание хуя и сосание хуя, короче, через четыре из пяти стадий принятия собственной гомосексуальности, по его персонально-трикстерской версии.  
Возможно, помогло то, что его любимая злючка-колючка Хартли оказался более милым и чутким, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд, на второй, да и на все остальные, которые бросал на него Джеймс, пока не осознал однажды, что Крысолов немножко... особенный.  
Хотя, конечно, Крысолов был особенным и все, Боже мой, абсолютно все были в курсе. Даже на лице Хартли была доля аристократической надменности и разве что не написано большими буквами «Я ОСОБЕННЫЙ», а ниже, чуть поменьше: «а ты — презренный говнюк».  
А потом оказалось, что все эти надписи были лишь каким-то тупым штампом и существовали исключительно в головах других (хотя Хартли по прежнему был злючкой-колючкой, о чём Трикстер не уставал ему напоминать).  
И вдруг всё как-то... выровнялось. Лиза говорила что-то про налаживание личных границ и устойчивые отношения, потом ехидно смеялась. Джеймс же просто перестал шутить те шутки, от которых Пайпер бледнел и хмурился, и больше шутил те, от которых тот начинал сдержанно улыбаться. Затем — смеяться.  
Оказалось, что у Хартли очень мелодичный смех, музыкальный, мягкий, совсем не то его ехидное торжествующее хмыканье. Джеймс старался смешить его чаще, крутился рядом и был, ну, собой, что ли, только более аккуратным собой, заботящимся о Хартли.

Через месяц Мик пошутил, что одним пидором в их команде стало больше, в ответ на что Джеймс самоуверенно заявил, что на девочек у него встаёт и сиськи ему нравятся, а, значит, гейская магия Хартли на него не действует.  
Хартли же, сидевший в углу и читавший что-то на латыни, захлопнул книгу и вышел прочь.  
Джеймс задумался об этом.  
Крепко задумался.  
После чего пришёл к Хартли, ютившемуся тогда в одном из прилично оборудованных убежищ, и принёс выпить.  
— Не боишься, что твоё гетеросексуальное поле не выдержит? — поднял бровь тот.  
Джеймс заржал, плюхнувшись на диван.  
— Что ты мне сделаешь? Поцелуешь? И волшебным образом превратишь меня в сладкого гея?  
— А я, по-твоему, сладкий? — парировал Хартли, доставая лёд для принесённого Джеймсом коньяка.  
Джеймс хмыкнул, дёрнув бровью, и лизнул Хартли в щёку. Тот дёрнулся и... Нет, на секунду Джеймс подумал, что сейчас Хартли ему врежет — такой у того был злобный вид.  
Но он не угадал: зло ухмыльнувшись, Хартли поцеловал его.  
«Вау, это было горячо», — первое, что всплыло в голове у Трикстера.  
«Надо повторить».  
Так, а вот вторая мысль была лишней.  
Да и первая, наверное, тоже?  
Джеймс мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что его гетеросексуальность дала трещину. Похоже, радужная аура Пайпера была сильнее.  
Пока он объяснял это Хартли, тот дважды едва ему не врезал — спасала только быстрая реакция и то, что Джеймс уже привык уворачиваться от попыток ему врезать. После этого они поцеловались ещё раз, и, ух, Хартли обалденно целовался, у него были мягкие губы, мягкая кожа, и голос был тоже бархатно-мягкий, когда он не разозлился, а... просто поговорил.  
Джеймс чувствовал себя идиотом, но идиотом, о котором заботятся, и поэтому он не сгорел со стыда и не сбежал, а всё-таки довёл до конца беседу с Хартли на тему «Джесси Джеймс и его вовсе-не-гейская-но-возможно-чуточку-гейская ориентация», в процессе нахватавшись новых слов и узнав о романтике и ориентации много нового.  
— Ты очаровательный ботаник, ты в курсе?  
— Я этим горжусь, — пожал плечами Хартли, поправляя очки.  
И облизнул губы.  
Медленно.  
Оч-чень мед-лен-но.  
Джеймс шумно вздохнул, впервые не находя слов.  
Хартли был восхитительным и, как оказалось, невероятно соблазнительным мудаком. Всё, как Джеймс любил.

А ещё Джеймс полюбил обниматься с Хартли, и от его объятий тот как будто обмякал, и все его колючие шипы недоверчивости вмиг исчезали. Джеймс пользовался этим, каждый раз заходя чуточку дальше, постепенно продвигаясь вперёд, потому что, кхм, отношения с Хартли не равнялись другим случайным отношениям. С Хартли нельзя было взять и напиться вместе, чтобы потом проснуться в одной постели и помнить лишь самые яркие подробности пьяного секса, нет. Отношения с Хартли были сродни аккуратному исследованию, потому что каким-то шестым чувством Джеймс понимал: потерять его доверие намного проще, чем вернуть. И очень старался не накосячить.  
Точнее, свести косяки к минимуму.  
Ну, по крайней мере после той истории с «достань у меня из кармана, не этого, БЛЯДЬ, ВАЛИМ!!!», Джеймс стал внимательнее относиться к многофункциональному содержимому своих бесконечных карманов — как минимум тех, в которые мог залезть Хартли.

Вскоре Джеймс выяснил один из плюсов отношений с другим парнем — ты лучше понимаешь, что ему понравится. Хотя Хартли был намного чувствительнее, и Джеймс чувствовал его дрожь, когда касался восхитительно нежной кожи, ощущая собственные пальцы неловкими, загрубевшими от многочисленных трюков и баловства с взрывоопасными веществами. Возбуждать Хартли было сродни физическому удовольствию, только намного выше, тоньше, эстетичней. Целовать, легонько прикусывать — казалось кощунством оставлять следы на бледной коже — вылизывать и понимать, что неловкость куда-то делась.  
Хотя в первый раз Джеймс реально растерялся.  
Для начала, он был серьёзен. Джеймс ещё подростком понял, что постельные шутки в духе «не потрахались, так поржали» приведут к тому, что у его пассии секс будет, но, скорее всего, с кем-то другим. А с Хартли так проебаться не хотелось, хотелось именно что ебаться, поэтому Джеймс очень постарался выкинуть все приколы из головы.  
Тем более, когда рядом был Хартли, думать получалось исключительно о нём — особенно если это был обнажённый и томно вздыхающий от каждого прикосновения Хартли. Тогда Джеймс уложил его на кровать, целуя в шею, куснув ключицу и принявшись обводить языком соски, и, слушая восхитительно музыкальные — так вообще бывает? — стоны, на миг растерялся.  
Чёрт...  
Он не знал, как геи делают это. Ну, в смысле, догадывался и немного слышал, и даже пару видео смотрел, но накосячить с Хартли было боязно. И не потому, что Хартли мог быть язвительной злючкой, а потому что... ну... Это же Хартли. Как можно повести себя с ним небрежно?  
И тут Джеймсу пришла в голову довольно очевидная идея.  
Ему вообще не обязательно трахать Хартли сейчас.  
Всё, чего Джеймс сейчас хотел — это продолжать касаться такого восхитительного Хартли, и этого было достаточно, и уж здесь-то знаний Джеймса должно было хватить.  
В конце концов, у Хартли был член, у Джеймса был член, и Джеймс более-менее разбирался в том, что следует с этим самым членом делать.  
Оказалось, что разбирался он неплохо.  
Более того, оказалось, что рвение и чуткость во время минета искупают недостаток опыта с лихвой — по крайне мере, взгляд потом у Хартли был совершенно дикий.  
И он потом смотрел на губы Джеймса так, как... ну, никто никогда не смотрел.  
Конечно, они повторили это ещё не раз.  
Они вообще занимались кучей классных вещей, о которых Джеймс раньше как-то не задумывался.  
И это было охренительно.

В общем, из всех стадий принятия себя как есть и принятия в рот чужого члена, Джеймсу больше всего понравилась финальная «охуительная» стадия, когда мозгоёбство сменилось сексом.  
— Почему во всех твоих стадиях есть слово «хуй?» — как-то спросил его Хартли.  
— Потому что у всех участников наших отношений есть хуй, — без промедления ответил Джеймс, умильно глядя на него снизу вверх. Что было несложно, учитывая, что Джеймс лежал на кровати, а Хартли — сидел.  
— У всех — это двух? — уточнил Хартли на всякий случай.  
— Твои крысы — семья, но с ними я не в отношениях.  
— Ты — идиот, но с тобой я почему-то в отношениях.


End file.
